star less night
by k'sbitch
Summary: A human AU. Will be a very dark fic. Jacob will do anything to protect bestfriend Bella, so when Edward breaks her heart he vows to hate all the Cullens.  Only Jasper doesn't want Jacob's hatred lots of other people do.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: star less night  
Pairing: Jasper/Jacob  
Rating: mainly nc-17/m  
Summary: Human au twilight fic. Jacob Black's giving up the exclusivity of his school on the reservation to go to school with his best friend from childhood. Bella Swan just had her heart ripped out by Edward Cullen, which makes all the Cullens his enemy. Only Jasper doesn't want to be his enemy.  
Warnings: no music films or anything in this fic are mine. Twilight isn't mine there will be sex and swearing, this is a dark fic so it will have all the expected bad things, if your esaily shocked don't read it, it will offended you.

Oh and I will be messing with character ages and stuff for example Jacob's 17 in this fic. The hale's are all Cullen's in this fic and jaspers the only adopted child.  
Chapter 1  
Jacob's head was fuzzy with sleep, so much so he couldn't quite understand why he was hearing music - it sounded like the glee version of 'Like a Prayer' which was Bella's ringtone on his cell. Suddenly his head felt less foggy and he scrambled for his phone, grabbing it off the bedside cabinet. Bella's name and picture were on the screen and Jacob accepted the call instantly. Bell's was the only person alive he would answer his phone in the middle of the night for, partly because she was his best friend and partly because she had never called this late with out a damn good reason.  
"B what's up did something happen?" Jacob asked feeling a slow coil of dread already building in his stomach. There was no way this was gonna be a happy conversation: you didn't call your best friend at three in the morning to chat about music or anything else remotely good.  
"He oh God he," Bella whimpered in to the phone and Jacob could tell by her breathing that she'd been sobbing. His baby girl didn't sob over just anything she was strong.  
"Has something happened to Charlie?" Chief Swan had raised Bella all alone the only single father in Forks until Jacob's mom passed five years after. Bella was real close to her dad; her mom was alive but had walked out and left her kid as well as her husband the only family they had was each other. If Charlie had been hurt or he'd died it would kill Bella. Jacob thought it might kill his dad too, they were best friends had been for years.  
"N n n no," Bella stuttered out and the relief he felt was instantaneous.  
"What's the matter then baby do you need me to come over?" Jacob asked sitting up and throwing off his covers ready to get dressed and leave.  
"Its Edward he's been cheating on me with some trashy slut called Victoria," Bella said her voice thick from her tears.  
"He did what?" Rage came quickly, burning through his veins like acid. He was out of the bed before he'd even decided to get out, cell at his ear as he searched for clothes.  
"He's been sleeping with her for months," Bella whispered, sounding so broken that it broke his heart a little bit and raised the level of his rage all in one go.  
"The fucker," Jacob snarled.  
"Jake I can hear you moving, what are you doing?" Bella asked, her voice shaking as she spoke.  
"I'm gonna go over to Cullen's and I'm going to kick his ass," Jacob said firmly knowing he could do it Edward was strong enough, tall with a decent build but Jacob was taller: over six foot of pure muscle. He seemed to have constant growth spurts and he liked to run and work out he'd also been in his fair share of fights so he was pretty confident about the level of pain he could inflict on Bella's pretty boy ex.  
"No Jacob please don't do that I don't want you to hurt him," Bella begged.  
"What? The bastard deserves it Bella," Jacob growled.  
"You'll get in trouble Jacob and I don't want that, not over me," Bella insisted, her voice firm despite the fact he could still hear that she was crying.  
"Fine I'm coming over to yours. I'll sneak in through your window," Jacob told her and he hung up before she could argue.  
He finished getting dressed and left through the back door his dad wasn't to strict but he didn't want to tempt fate, not tonight. He got in to his truck and broke every speed limit in existence.

He had climbed through Bella's bedroom window a hundred times or more in his life but he had never found her like this, curled up beside her bed facing the window, her cell clutched tightly in her hand and her knees drawn up to her chest.  
She looked up when he walked in and her pale face was streaked with tears. Her eyes were still wet and shiny, still crying. Jacob dropped down until he was sat down beside Bella he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his side. She dropped her head to his chest and sobbed into his shirt. All he could think to do was hug her tight and stroke her long dark brown hair. She was beautiful smart and funny as hell and Jacob couldn't understand why Edward fucking Cullen had cheated on her.  
"Please let me kick his ass," Jacob begged as he cradled her almost too frail frame against him.  
"No everyone loves him and his dad's a doctor. Knowing Charlie will not stop you from getting arrested," Bella said, her voice muffled by his chest.  
"I'm seventeen. Even if I get in trouble it'd be juvie prison and you're worth it," Jacob grumbled.  
"You're not becoming a juvenile delinquent for me but thanks for offering. Just the fact that you have makes me feel better," Bella said looking up in to his face and giving him a weak smile.  
"I'll do anything you need me to do. Anything," Jacob promised and he meant it. His best friend was his world he had his dad and two older sisters he never saw but Bella was more of a sister to him closer than his blood, he loved her and she loved him. People didn't get that.  
"Just be here. Stay with me. School's going to be hell - he's made a fool of me and everyone knows and I don't know how I can face him everyday and everyone else. People will be talking about me and I hate attention," Bella's pale cheeks were turning pink as she got stressed out and Jacob couldn't help a half smile his Bella was the only person he knew that could be that pale and not end up with blotchy skin when she cried.  
"If anyone says anything I will come and tell them to get lost," Jacob told her stroking her hair again watching the long dark strands slide through his tanned hands.  
"You won't be there though you'll be at the reservation school," Bella sighed looking tired and just plain hurt.  
Jacob had always liked his school: smaller than a normal high school and filled with people he'd known his whole life. He had always wished Bella could be there with him but she wasn't Native American. An idea formed in Jacob's head as he sat there cuddling Bella close, trying to pull her pain in to him through closeness alone.  
"I could change schools… your school has some better college prep classes so my dad will be okay with it," Jacob offered quietly.  
"But you love your school and I can't ask you to do that for me," Bella frowned, lifting her head again to stare at him.  
"You didn't ask. I offered. Besides I miss you when I'm at school," Jacob pretended to pout.  
"Come on you're not serious; don't joke about it," Bella sighed.  
"I'm not joking, it's been weird at school anyway. Paul helps out there now so I see him every day," Jacob frowned not wanting to get in to it again. Bella was worried about how Paul was the older popular man lived on the reservation. He was gay - openly so - and he wanted Jacob. He was a little intense about his wanting and it scared Bella that the guy didn't take no as an answer: he'd been acting like they were already a couple for a while. Edward Cullen had always been intense to telling Bella he loved her after their first date but she'd been into it because she loved the guy, Paul sprouted the same soul mate special connection bullshit as Cullen did but there was nothing between them.  
"He's still sniffing around after you?" Bella asked, frowning.  
"Yeah he's always around so I really don't mind switching schools to come be with you. We can have each others backs. That's all we need: each other," Jacob said firmly pressing a hard kiss to Bella's temple.  
"I would love it if you could be there with me but only if it won't piss off your dad and if you're sure you'll be happy at a different school," Bella said using what he called her stern mother voice - pretty much everyone listened to her when she used it.  
"I'm sure if I'm behind you can help me catch up. I'm doing this," Jacob said just as firmly.  
He stayed with Bella. She talked some of the time about Edward; how she'd caught him with the other girl, Victoria; how the girl had been mocking and how Edward had tried to justify everything that had happened. Everything Bella told him made him angry and more determined to protect her. Jacob fell asleep with his best friend in his arms and a wet patch on his chest.  
That morning, when Charlie came in and woke them both up he looked mildly shocked to see Jacob curled up with his only daughter, but he just nodded. Jacob knew Bella would have to explain latter but for now the chief left them.  
"The upside of being gay: the chief of police doesn't try to shoot me when he finds me in his baby girl's bed." Jacob grinned sleepily before slipping out of bed.  
He had breakfast with Bella and her dad, but she was too quiet. He went home to talk to his dad and as predicted his dad didn't have a problem with him changing schools especially when he mentioned college classes. His dad was so pleased that he was planning for his future that he started making calls straight after breakfast - it made Jacob smile. His dad was great about everything he did and now he could deliver on his promise to have Bella's back at school. Nobody was going to make Bella feel bad about this shit and Cullen was gonna get one hell of a shock come Monday morning. Jacob might have promised Bella that he wouldn't beat up Edward but that didn't mean he wouldn't teach the damn stuck up Cullens a lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob's pov

He was nervous as he pulled in to Bella's driveway he'd performed the action a thousand times before but today it was different today he was hear to drive Bell's to school. Changing schools in your senior year was kind of a dumb thing to do but Jacob wasn't regretting it Bella needed him she was the only person who had ever truly needed him and he wasn't about to fail her. He honked the horn to let her know he was waiting and didn't have to wait long for his best friend to appear. The sight that greeted him turned his stomach and made his blood boil. Bella was to pale and the dark bruising beneath her eyes showed clearly just how little sleep she was getting and added to the gaunt look. Loose jeans, loose long sleeved T-shirt even though it wasn't a cold day and a hoodie in her arms. She looked washed out and faded, not the vibrant girl he was used to, no longer full of life his ghost of a best friend slipped in to the passenger seat of his car. Then he saw the sweat bands, they could have just been a fashion statement, grunge was in after all, but Jacob knew better. When Bella's mom had left she hadn't been able to cope, she had started cutting herself. Whenever the stress got to bad she'd hurt her self pushing her emotional pain away by replacing it with physical pain. Charlie had found out years before and done everything to help but Bella had not broke the habit to begin with. She'd only stopped when Charlie had threatened to stop her seeing Jacob, seeing him as a bad influence. It was stupid really as Jake had never been a cutter, but he had tried to kill himself and in Charlie's mind that was close enough for him to be the course of inspiration. He would have argued, explained the difference but it helped Bella stop so he never had. At least she'd stopped until now, Edward had put an end to her recovery yet another reason why he needed to play.

"You can not let that fucker do this to you". Jacob growled

"Jake, please it helps". Bella sighted fiddling with her sleeves trying to hide the bands. They were muted in colour a dull grey like her top, but they might as well have been neon pink as far as Jacob was concerned.

"You can not expect me to see you like this and not go after him". He wanted Cullen to feel the pain that he had coursed.

"No you can't do that!" Bella yelled at him in the quiet confines of the car.

"I even think your cutting yourself I will go after him, I will break a bone for every single cut I find on you". Jacob said feeling the fire burning in his veins, it had been a long time since he'd lost his temper but when he did he knew it was ugly. If he lost himself around Edward he would make good on his every threat, which scared him a little, but Bella was worth any stain on his soul.

"Fine, fine I'll stop. I promise, just don't do anything stupid." Bella begged him a hint of panic creeping in to her voice. Jacob knew the Cullen's money made them powerful, the head of the family was a doctor who adopted kids, the man had pull, and he could make life hard for Jacob if he went after his son. Bella's fear seemed to go beyond that, like maybe the Cullen's were dangerous for reasons other than their influence in town.

"Your scared of them". Jacob accused.

"No I'm not. Not in the way you think they never did anything to scare me, but I've heard things. Not just about them Victoria's family as well." Bella admitted quietly.

"If you take care of yourself I promise I'll be careful". He would be careful, but that didn't mean he wouldn't protect Bella any way he could think of.

"I promise, it'll be hard for a while, I mean I loved him a lot you know, but it'll be all right. I have you". Bella put her small pale hand over his larger tanned one clearly trying to comfort him as well as herself, she left it there for the rest of the drive to school.

The building was so much bigger than what he was used to, full of way more students. He was glade he had Bella with him to show him wear to get his schedule he would have got lost if he was alone he could wonder around the woods fine but this place was different. Jacob felt out of place and knew he must look it there was no other reason for everyone to be staring at him.

Everything went smoothly until he got to his locker. Bella was chatting away about classes and teachers trying to distract them both when Jacob heard a throaty female chuckle. It sounded like something out of one of the bad porno's he'd been forced to watch as a kid by his friends on the res.

The girl was tall, curvy, fiery red hair, tight black pencil skirt, and clingy red silk blouse showing off a whole lot of cleavage. Jacob didn't even have to ask whom it was Victoria. Edward had his arm draped over her shoulders, model perfect cloths and looks, not a hair out of place. Jacob wanted to punch his smug pouty face. He slammed his locker closed feeling his blood burning threw his veins like acid, this asshole had hurt Bella and hear he was playing happy couple with his new girl a week latter. It wasn't fair that he got to move on so easily and Bel's was left in so much pain.

"Don't just please don't". Bella begged quietly grabbing hold of his hand and gripping it tightly. Jacob took a deep breath trying to calm down for Bella's sake, but then Edward was walking straight over with his new girlfriend and any peace he'd been feeling left.

"Jacob black what are you doing here. You go to school on the res.". Edward said not even looking at Bella even though she was right there by his side.

"Not anymore." Jacob shrugged if he wasn't allowed to fight with Edward he did not want to talk to the guy more than he had to.

"What's the res?" Victoria asked turning her face up till she was staring in Edward's eyes even though she was right under his arm, he could hear her, the girl was clearly the possessive and bitchy type.

"The reservation, they have there own school up there." Edward explained.

"Oh how cute, a little Indian school. Are we done yet I want to talk to Rose before class". Victoria pouted in away that was probably meant to be sweet but really wasn't.

"No problem babe". Edward smiled and then he was walking away like he was the girl's puppy or something, totally obedient he'd never been like that with Bella.

"Shit, I hate this" Bella sighted

"Ignore him and his racist bitch girlfriend, there not worth it." Jacob pulled her in to a hug before heading to class.

The morning went by quickly, by lunch Jacob had seen almost all the Cullens, Rose the eldest, Emmett, Alice, the only one he hadn't seen was Jasper, the youngest of the Cullens. Jacob had never met him, Bella said he was handsome, but shy and sweet. Jacob currently had limited faith in Bella's ability to judge characters so he wouldn't put money on the guy being anything other than a stuck up Cullen.

The Cullen's were the only people not trying to be his new best friends and they were the only people not to come over and ask Bella about Edward, Victoria and the break up. Some of the kids even asked her if Jacob was a replacement for Edward seen as Cullen had replaced her, one guy who asked was Mike Newton, Jake had met him before and knew he wanted Bella he'd gone after her the same time Cullen had. It looked like he was back again Jacob made a mental note to keep an eye on him, he'd always seemed like a creep, Bella didn't need him coming after her while she was venerable.

Jacob had his last lesson of the day, creative writing alone. He was going to meet Bella after class at her locker and drive her home. Focusing on tacking care of his best friend took away a lot of the new kid nerves making being the new kid easier than he thought. That was until that class and an overly perky blond teacher who announced that the class was writing a group project, letters written in pairs each person writing as a different fictional character. Fate was clearly against him and his plan to ignore the Cullen's. He was being paired up with Jasper Cullen. When the teacher pointed him out he stood up and Jake had to eat his words, Bella hadn't lost all of her people judging skills, she was only wrong when it came to personality, looks she was still spot on about. Jasper Cullen was hot. He was short compared to Jacob but then not many guys matched his six five, not in a high school class anyway. Jasper was probably around six-foot or just under. He looked lean but even threw his long sleeved button up blue shirt you could tell he was toned, not as built as Jacob, but still it was a good body lean, long legs narrow hips and the tight blue jeans showed off a firm ass. Jasper had high cheekbones and almost delicate features, he was edging towards pretty rather than handsome. The long shaggy chin length hair was a mixture of colours from dirty blond, to gold and chestnut brown, his eyes were a bright clear blue, he should look girly, instead he just looked really fucking pretty in a good way. Jacob wanted to pin him to the desk and kiss those pouty lips till they were swollen and bruised. Suddenly Jacob shook himself, this guy was a Cullen, which made him the enemy. Jacob wasn't going to be his friend let alone touch the guy even if he was gay.

He walked over and sat down next to Jasper fricken Cullen wondering why exactly fate hatted him so damn much, it wasn't as if his life had been great before this now the damn Cullen's were messing it up worse. Edward by hurting the one person who truly loved him and Jasper for making Jacob hate himself over his own stupid lust.

"Hi I'm Jasper Cullen. Mrs Stratton didn't say who you were". Jasper smiled warmly and it kinda made Jacob feel like a tool for being determined to hate him. His smile like the rest of him was really distracting it was so pretty.

"Jake….I mean Jacob Black". Only a handful of people called him Jake and he only didn't mind it coming from Bella or his dad so he had no idea why he'd introduced himself as Jake to a Cullen, he blamed the smile it really was stupidly pretty, no guy needed to be that pretty.

"Oh yeah I thought I heard people talking about a new kid". Jasper said with the same warm smile that had coursed him to act like an idiot before.

"Whatever". Jacob muttered feeling both like a tool and an idiot. Not only was he being harsh with out this guy even knowing why he wasn't even being smart about it, whatever wasn't exactly the put down of the year. So not only did he hate the Cullen's but drool over one, he also made an ass of himself, yeah he could see how his presence at school was going to help Bella…..not.

POV Jasper


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper's pov

If praying for someone to be gay went against the rules for Christians then Jasper was going to hell. Well the uber Christians who would have a problem with him being gay already said he was going to hell so really why worry when he was already burning just by existing. Despite his stream of thought being a mix of please be gay and oh pretty he managed to introduce himself. Apparently gay prayers could be answered because this guy was Jacob black who if Edward was to be believed was gay. That little revelation should have made jasper happy and maybe a week ago it would have. A week ago Edward hadn't fucked up epicly, Jasper still didn't get how his brother could do that to Bella and with Victoria a girl Edward had always seemed to hate.

" Um there is no way to say this with any tact, but here it goes. None of the other Cullen's knew what Edward was up to. We all like Bella, well rose doesn't but the rest of us do." Jasper paused looking at Bella's best friend and wishing they had met before Edward had decided it would be fun to act like an asshole.

"Well I guess I'm just trying to say I'm sorry for what he did. I still want to be Bella's friend if she wants that, I get how it could be wird for her." Jasper sighted he didn't want to loose Bella's friendship. In all honesty he felt closer to her than he did Edward. His older brother was a little too perfect and closed off. Jasper had always been more open in all his emotions, Bella was the same way. Neither of them was hysterical or anything, just felt strongly and didn't hide it. Edward was in a word, cold.

"Its Bella's choice who she's friends with. I'm not Edward I'm not going to try and control her." Jacob growled and for some reason that grumpy tone of voice made Jasper squirm. He wasn't some silly little twink, he did not have a thing for big grumpy overly dominant men. He wasn't the girly type himself, a little lean maybe but he had muscles, they might not bulge out of his shirt like Jacob's but damn it he was going to make a fool of himself.

"Yeah of course its Bella's choice, but did Edward really try and do that? I never knew that." Jasper frowned he was aware his adopted brother had some issues when it came to relationships but he'd never known he tried to control Bella like that.

"Guys who he thought liked her he wouldn't let her talk to them. He didn't like me being around her either which is stupid I'm gay I'm not a threat. Its like he couldn't stand that we love each other anyway." Jacob shrugged and Jasper had to try and concentrate on his words not on how broad he was.

They got a glare from the teacher so got back to work.

Class didn't go to badly and Jasper was aiming for cautiously optimistic regarding his friendship with Bella and even Jacob. So he was in a pretty good mood until that was he left class, Mike Newton had a huge crush on Bella and seemed to hate any guy she was friends with. That included Jasper, who was apparently worse, not only was he Bella's friend he was her boyfriend's adopted brother. Worst still he was a faggot.

"Well look hear boys little J all on his own". Mike smirked to a few of his friends. The guy was a moron and a homophobe, he didn't have a chance with Bella and not jest because of Edward.

"Go to hell Mike." Jasper snarled he knew he could take Mike in a fight but Mike and five friends would lead to him getting his ass kicked.

"Don't talk to me like that fag." Mike punched him hard in the stomach before Jasper even realised the blow was coming. It knocked the wind out of him and had him falling to his knees. His stomach felt like it was on fire. Jasper put his hand down to push himself up only to have Mike stamp on his hand. Jasper fell to the ground cursing the boys surrounding him, getting closer. He tried to curl in to a ball as the kicks started coming, but all he could really do was protect his head.

"What the fucks going on here?" A voice boomed and suddenly the blows stopped. Jasper blinked his vision swimming.

"Are you defending this fag?" Mike asked laughing at his own supposed wit.

"Well yeah, you know us fags stick together." The voice was hard cold, not joining in Mike and the others joke.

Jasper heard a few muffled noises a curse and then footsteps running away from them. Someone crouched down next to him trying to et him to uncurl with gentle hands.

"Hay come on get up." Jacob said softly, Jacob had defended him from Mike, Jasper hadn't expected that.

"Fuck." Jasper groaned pulling his throbbing body up in to a sitting position.

"I'm going to help you walk to the nurse ok?" Jacob asked

"No, no nurse. I just need to clean up and pop some painkillers and I'll be fine." Jasper insisted

"Sounds like this has happened before." Jacob said frown marring that beautiful face of his. The guy was really fucking hot it was not fair that he was seeing Jasper now, he probably looked like shit.

"Its no big deal." Jasper said pulling himself up to his feet, wincing the whole time. He needed to man up, he probably wasn't even hurt that badly.

"Fine but I'm coming with in case your stupid ass passes out." Jacobs tone clearly showed how stupid he though Jasper was, which was just great, he was crushing on a guy who though he was a moron.

"You don't need to do that. It's your first day you don't want to miss a class." Jasper pointed out.

"I have a free before last period, just like you. So come on." Jacob said firmly, no augment just like that. Jasper was to tiered to tell the other boy to stop bossing him around and just followed him to the closest bathroom.

They went in to one of the boy's rooms and jasper was glade nobody was around. He didn't need anyone like Mike making jokes about fags going in to the bathroom together or anyone else seeing how he looked before he cleaned up.

Jasper turned on one of the taps and started grabbing paper towels, determined to ignore Jacob leaning up against one of the other basins. He wet the paper towel and took a look at his face in the mirror for the first time. It wasn't to bad he'd managed to avoid most hits there, just a split lip he didn't remember getting. He started dabbing at the still bleeding wound and the blood beneath his lip. He held the cool damp paper to his lip hoping to reduce the swelling, ice would be better but this was all he had. After he had done all he could for his lip Jasper decided he better check his ribs. Mike and his cronies had landed plenty of hits there and on his legs. The first few buttons on his shirt were opened on autopilot and then he remembered he wasn't alone.

"Its fine you can go. No bumps on my head, my pupils are fine which means no concussion. I'm not about to pass out." Jasper said with out looking up.

"Yeah I'm gonna stay. If Bella found out I left you she'd be pissed and I'd do anything for that girl." Jacob said simply.

"If you hadn't said you were gay I'd say you were in to her." Jasper mumbled.

"A lot of people think that. It would be easier to love her as more than a friend, I'd treat her right for one thing, but I just don't feel that way never have. She's family." Jacob shrugged when Jasper glanced at the bigger guy.

"She does deserve better than how things went down with Edward. I sometimes think being straight would be easier." Jasper admitted.

"Because of guys like that calling you names and beating on you?" Jacob asked

"Yeah stuff like that, days like this. People like them in general." Jasper shrugged.

"They do this to you a lot?" Jacob wanted to know

"Name calling is an every day thing, hitting me only happens when theirs more of them and no one around who might report it." Jasper shrugged.

"You act like its not a big deal." Jacob looked strangely pissed.

"Its not." He fiddled with the next button of his shirt not wanting to take his shirt off in front of Jacob even if he had developed a flat toned stomach, a six-pack even.

"Yeah it is a big deal. Those homophobes kicked the crap out of you just because your gay that's not right. You have two brothers at school here why aren't they defending you?" Jacob was practically yelling, Jasper used the homophobia was what was bothering him.

"Emmett would beat the shit out of them if he knew, which is exactly why I don't let him find out. I don't want him to end up in jail. And well Edward, we don't talk about certain stuff like my sexuality. He's sort of a prude when it comes to sex, relationships. So yeah we don't talk about it." Jasper shrugged feeling sick. Emmett would kill Mike and the others he really didn't want his brother to do that and he didn't understand why Edward was so wird about sex seemed like he was getting it up for Victoria without any problems.

"So you don't tell anyone?" Jacob pushed.

"No, people know I mean they see, know one cares. The Cullens are stuck up and wird and I'm just the wird fag Cullen. I'm too quiet, too pale. I have the Cullen popularity but people think I'm a freak. So yeah I get bullied, big deal happens to a lot of people." He just wanted the taller boy to leave so he could check for broken ribs.

"Wow that's kinda fucked up dude. You need to finish checking out your injuries. You might want to do that before your next class." Jacob pointed out.

"Leave me alone and I will." Jasper snapped.

"What is your problem? I know your not some narrow-minded bigot. You know just because I'm gay I won't try and molest you." Jacob sounded really pissed now.

"It's not that." Jasper muttered.

"Then what?" it was obvious by his tone that Jacob didn't entirely believe him.

"I just don't like stripping in front of strangers." Jasper said both of his hands fisting in his shirt as he tried to pretend he was just a little shy.

"Oh come on your gorgeous there is no way your shy." Jacob laughed and Jasper felt his face flame he unclenched his hands and wrapped his arms around himself, he hated being laughed at. Being mocked by the hot guy you had a crush on after you'd been beaten up was the finishing touch to a shitty day.

"Hay, what did I say? You look upset. I'm sorry if me complementing you made you uncomftoble…." Jacob stopped talking because Jasper had started shaking his head before he even finished.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's my issue not yours." Jasper wished his ribs weren't throbbing so much then he could just leave it, if he didn't need to check his ribs he wouldn't be having this conversation with Jacob.

"What's wrong? Ok maybe I'm wrong and your shy but your ribs are more important. So shirt off." Jacob ordered, a hot guy telling him to strip should have turned him on but Jasper felt sick. He knew that the other boy wasn't going to back down though so he carefully turned so he was facing Jake but his back was facing the wall behind him. He made sure the mirror wasn't behind him as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He saw an almost heated look in Jacob's eyes as they looked over his muscles but then those beautiful brown eyes darkened as he took in the red marks already turning in to bruises.

"Shit." Jacob hissed.

"It's fine." Jasper insisted.

"Stop saying that." Jacob told him coming closer to press at one of the worst bruises over Jasper's ribs.

Pain flared up but it wasn't the level he'd associate with a brake so he breathed a sigh of relief. He also tried to ignore the feel of Jacob's warm fingers on his chest. Fingers that trailed lower while Jacob frowned, his fingers traced over a scar on Jaspers his it was on the point of his hipbone and it curled behind his waist. Jasper quickly pulled away making a grab for his shirt where it lay on the sink. Stupidly in his panic he turn his back on Jacob and in the mirror he saw the other boys shocked expression his tanned skin noticeably paler than the golden tan it had been before.

"I'm guessing this is why you didn't want to take your shirt off, sorry for yelling at you." Jacob looked like he might be sick.

Jasper dropped his gaze breaking eye contact he stared at the sink, the shirt in his hands anything but those pitying eyes.

"Its" Jasper began but was cut off.

"Don't say noting your backs scared it looks like u were whipped, more than once. Did this happen at school?" Jacob asked sounding worried and angry at the same time.

"No it wasn't bullies. I ah let just say the Cullen's had a good reason to adopted me." Jasper sighted refusing to think about the beatings, the abuse that was all in the past. The scars weren't that bad most of them flat and pale stretching across the plane of his back, a few were raised slightly but they were still noticeable all of them. Just like the memories of how they got there they would only fade so much.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said quietly

Jasper couldn't handle the sympathy, quickly he got his shirt back on and then he rushed past Jacob and out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob pov

To say that he had fucked up when it came to Jasper was an understatement. The scars had thrown him though, Bella had told him all about the Cullen's, so much so that he'd gotten sick of it. She has told him Jasper was adopted but she had never even hinted at the possibility of abuse. As determined as Jake was to hate the Cullen's not even he thought it was ok to upset Jasper over something like this.

He collected Bella from her last class the second it ended. She took one look at his face and stayed silent as they walked threw the busy school hallways and in to the student parking lot. Once they were in his truck she turn to face him.

"What the hell happened to put that look on your face?" Bella asked, despite all the shit she was going threw his best friend still had the ability to worry about the people she cared about.

"I met Jasper Cullen in class. He says he didn't know what Edward was doing, that he'd like to still be your friend. I ah caught some guys bothering him and stopped it. Took him to clean up. Ended up seeing all these scars on his back, he ran away. I feel a little bit like a monster." Jacob explained slowly.

"Well the fact that he didn't know about the cheating is good. I was starting to think they must have all lied to me, that the nice welcoming way they acted was fake. I didn't know about the scars, Edward was always vague about Jazz's past. One time there was a pool party and he wouldn't take his shirt off. Edward mumbled something about burning easily. Another lie from Edward, I never guessed it wasn't true." Bella sighted. Jacob noticed his best friends use of Jaspers nickname and that made it pretty easy to work out she still wanted his friendship. It might make it harder to keep Edward out of her life but Jake knew having people she cared about and could trust would never be bad for Bella.

"Are you sure you're not going to let me hit Edward?" Jacob asked, he was a dick for cheating and for clearly not giving a damn about his own brother. Adopted or not they were family and Jasper was being beaten was covered in scars and Edward wasn't doing a damn thing to help.

"No trouble please". Bella begged.

They went to Bella's house to hang out. Jacob wasn't in a hurry to go back to the reservation. Eventually Charlie came home though and he wanted a quiet family meal with his daughter. Jacob knew he was trying to give Bella a chance to talk to him, being there for his kid with out hovering. Charlie was good like that and it might do Bella good to talk to her dad so Jacob didn't fight leaving too much.

Jacob drove home and parked up his stomach clenching a little when he saw the other car parked out front. He never got why Paul drove over to his house they lived walking distance from each other. Sighting he decided to man up and go inside he didn't want to piss off his dad. Things might have become strained after Jacob came out but he knew his dad loved him. Jacob sometimes thought things might get easier if he told his dad why he had tried to kill him self but he hadn't even told Bella.

Paul and his dad were sat together watching a game on TV when he walked in.

"Hay dad". Jacob spoke quietly he wished he could just run and hide in his room. Bella thought Paul just freaked him out by hanging around too much and flirting too much even though Jacob had said he was not interested. For a while it had gone back to that but slowly things were going back to how they had been before Jacob tried to kill himself. Paul wouldn't leave him alone, he followed him around the reservation, was always at his house. He came on to him all the time, casual touches and not so casual. Paul was three years older than him and way to handsy.

"Hi son how was school?" His dad asked not taking his eyes off of the game playing out on the screen.

"Yeah school was fine, but I have homework so I'm gonna go to my room". Jacob lied he would come back and grab dinner after Paul had left. His dad didn't say anything else so Jacob fled the room feeling like a coward. He sat down at his desk and booted up his laptop so if anyone checked it would look like he was working. He kicked off his shoes and got changed in to sweat pants and a tank top. He just wanted to be relax and stop stressing about Jasper but when he closed his eyes as he sat down rubbing his face all he could see was Jaspers back and those scars.

"You look stressed. Did school really go ok?" Paul's voice behind him made him jump and uncover his face.

"What are you doing in my room Paul and yes school was fine." Jacob kept Paul in his line of sight but wouldn't stare, as he knew Paul took that as encouragement. He wasn't a bad looking guy, taller than Jacob, toned body bronzed skin, but Jacob had never liked the coldness in his eyes even before Paul had done anything to him.

"I came to see you. I miss not seeing you walk past my house going to school. Its nice of you being there for Bella." Paul said stepping closer and Jacob noticed the door was closed behind him.

"It's been a day". Jacob sighted

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you. I miss you when ever were not together. I wish we could hang out more. Bella needs you I get that and I don't have a problem with it, but some guy time would be nice." Paul sighted, in the past Paul had hatted Bella and had always given Jacob shit about spending time with her. That was until Jacob came out and then no more shit from Paul about that in fact he seemed to like Jacob spending all his time with a girl. Jacob figured it was because if Jacob was hanging out with a girl all the time then he wasn't around guys, Paul saw pretty much any other guy as a threat to him and what he thought they could have.

"Paul I just want to be left alone." Jacob didn't want to have to deal with Paul on top of the gay bashing, Jasper's scars and Edward and his bitch girlfriend.

"Hay what's wrong?" Paul asked moving to stand behind the chair Jacob was in. Paul's hand on his shoulder's made him flinch but Paul ignored it and began giving him a massage.

"Stop". Jacob ordered even though the massage felt almost good.

"Your tense just let me help you out. It's just a massage". Paul's voice was low soothing he still freaked Jacob out.

"What if my dad comes in doesn't this look kind of gay closet case?" Jacob said angrily blocking out the memory's of his past he didn't get how Paul could pretend nothing had ever happened.

"I'm not gay you're the only guy I've ever liked Jacob I swear." Paul insisted.

"I'm a man Paul having feelings for me makes you gay. I'm not having this argument again back off." Jacob said angrily. It was better to be angry than scared.

"It's not like that. Please don't push me away Jacob I care about you. My family they would never understand I'm supposed to be the man of the house. Your dads a good guy and even he treats you different since you came out." Paul sounded upset and Jacob almost felt sorry for him and then a dark room came to mind, breath that smelt of alcohol and too wide pupils, Pain and confusion. Jacob shrugged Paul off of him standing up jerkily to break all contact from Paul and he turned to face him.

"Stop touching me. I don't care about your family. Stays closeted for your whole life if you want to I don't care. Were not friends and I won't feel sorry for you after what you did to me!" Jacob snarled he wanted to yell and rage at the older boy but his dad could not hear this he could never here this.

"What I did to you? I kissed you once and yeah you were to young it was stupid. That's why I backed off, you didn't need that after you lost your mom and ended up in the hospital." Paul actually looked confused. Jacob didn't believe him there was no way someone forgot that, he had to be faking. Acting like he cared, Paul had kissed him once chastely before his mother's death and then he'd hurt him. Then Jacob had tried to kill himself, terrified of Paul, grieving the loss of his mother it had all been too much. When he'd got out of the hospital Paul suddenly acted more like an over protective big brother and occasionally a dick. Jacob knew a lot of Paul's behaviour was just bordering on overly friendly, basically like a closeted crush would but that one night put it all in to a different light for Jacob.

" Get out of my room, out of my house and leave me the hell alone. I can't believe your pretending not to know what you did to me" Jacob growled.

"Tell me what I did to you" Paul begged.

"No get out". Jacob demanded.

Paul left probably worried that Jacob would start yelling. Jacob sank down in to the chair. He couldn't believe Paul could act like the worst moment in Jacob's life had never happened.


End file.
